Welcome Home, Jason
by tojo1973
Summary: Jason comes home.  Liason


Jason sat back on his couch and closed his eyes. It had been a long and tiresome few months. He had just gotten home from prison. He still didn't really know who or what happened, all he knew was that the murder charges were dropped, and he would have to do community service for jumping bail. He was more than happy to fulfill that sentence: he'd do it a million times over just to bring his son back where he belonged: in Elizabeth's arms.

His mind instantly went to Elizabeth, wondering what she was doing at that moment. Was she playing with her boys? Were they home? Was Lucky there with them? The thought of Lucky with them caused a sharp pain in Jason's heart. He should be the one with them. He should be playing with them, tucking them in at night, reading them bedtime stories. He should be the one curling up into bed with Elizabeth, spooning her as they both drift off to sleep, or even better, not sleeping at all.

All of the sudden, it became very uncomfortable for Jason to be sitting down in the jeans he was wearing. He stood up quickly and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch, his breathing labored, trying to get the image of Elizabeth laying back with her hair spread over a pillow, his frame hovering over her as she moans his name. DAMN.He turns and quickly runs into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisted the cap off, taking a long swig, emptying more than half the bottle. He leaned against the counter, bringing the cold bottle up to his forehead, willing the images away.Once he felt he was steady again, he moved back into the living room.

Just as he was sitting back on the couch, the door flew open, followed by Spinelli who enthusiastically ran in without closing the door and hugged the stunned enforcer.

"Stone Cold! You're home! The Jackal cannot tell you how happy he is to see you! You will be happy to know I have done your bidding. The Not-So Stable One has been banished from the Morgan kingdom as per your request. Everything and anything regarding her has been disposed of. You have no worries, Stone Cold-"

Jason pushed himself away from the boy and stood up, making enough distance to make him feel comfortable again.

"Spinelli! Spinelli!!"

He cut off the boy in mid-rant, his hand up signaling him to stop. Spinelli shut his mouth and smiled sheepishly.Once he realized the boy was going to be quiet, he started speaking.

"Thank you for taking care of things for me. I am glad I don't have to deal with Sam coming back here for her things. You did good, okay?"

Spinelli beamed up at his mentor, happy that things were to his liking.

"Who's on Elizabeth?"

"Um, Mr. Corinthos, Sir mentioned that Max would be in charge of the Maternal One and the innocent ones."

Jason nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Good, that's good. I want him on them until I feel there is no danger anymore."

Spinelli nodded,

"Absolutely Stone Cold. The Fair Elizabeth and her charges will be shielded from any dangers, including the Unhinged one."

The boy looked down, almost timid before asking,

"Stone Cold, I know how private you are about things, but I've been noticing something, and..well-"

"Just spit it out already! What is it?"

Jason rolled his eyes before looking at Spinelli, who was fidgeting nervously.Spinelli shrugged and nodded.

"Well it seems to me there is more to your feelings for the Maternal One than just friendship, and I was wondering-"

"That is none of your business."

ason's tone was firm, as if to say to leave it alone.

If Spinelli knew what was good for him, he would have stopped there, but like anything else, the boy had to push.

"Of course! I would never assume to assimilate myself into your personal affairs, Stone Cold," he laughed nervously at Jason's incredulous look at his last comment, "however, I also would like to see you happy, and from what I have seen, there is only one person, or should I say three, that can do that for you."

Jason closed his eyes and turned toward the fireplace, his eyes not focused on anything in particular.

"She is married to Lucky. They are a family. It's what she wants."

"Um, if I may, Stone Cold, but your perceptions as to the Maternal One's wants are, in my opinion, quite false."J

ason looked over at him, confusion marring his features.

"What-what are you talking about?"

Satisfied Jason would listen, he walked closer to where he was standing and explained.

"Well see, the Jackal has noticed the Fair Elizabeth these past few weeks. Stone Cold, it is my opinion that she is definitely not happy. She and the Crime Fighting One have not, it seems, been getting along at all, and there is tension. And there's more."

When he got no response from Jason, he decided to continue."When I mentioned your name in front of her, she seemed to light up." He looked down and took a deep breathe, knowing that what he said next could, quite possibly cause himself great bodily harm, but felt for his mentor, he would risk it.

"Stone Cold, it is the Jackal's belief that the Fair Maternal One has fallen for you, humorless and all."

Jason looked up at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He fought it down, closing his eyes to will it away before looking back at him.

"Elizabeth chose Lucky. She chose to let Lucky be Jake's and Cam's father."

"Yes, yes, I know. That is true, but Stone Cold, what if...what if she's realizing that it was the wrong choice. What if she chose the Jackass Police because she thought she couldn't have what she really wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think she's with him because she believes she can't have the person she truly wants:" he looks down before continuing, then gestures toward Jason with his hands, "you."

Jason looks back toward the fireplace, trying to keep the hope out of his heart. His eyes were closed tightly, his hand in a fist. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to deal with everything he was feeling right now, but he also didn't want to have this conversation with Spinelli, because he knew, the boy would not let it go unless he put a stop to it now.Without turning around, he finally spoke.

"I would give anything to believe that. When I was locked away, I would spend so many hours just thinking of being with her. I would think of being a family with her and the boys and being happy, truly happy." He shook his head as he looked down at his feet. "You want to know how I feel about Elizabeth? I love her. I think I've always loved her. She's the one person who has never judged me, who has always been there for me." His voice was shaky as he continued, "I know that she doesn't want to keep me from my son, but I also know that she chose Lucky. I have to honor that. As much as I love her, I have to let her go. She deserves better than me."

"What if I don't agree with that?"

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. At first he wasn't sure if it was real or he had imagined it. He slowly turned around, not wanting to see that he really did imagine it. His eyes were closed as he turned, and when he faced the door, he slowly opened them, finding her there, in his doorway.

She smiled nervously at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"The door was open. I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head no slowly as if he were in a daze. His eyes did not stray from her, as if he was scared that if he looked away, she would disappear.

"And for the record, I am the one that doesn't deserve you."

Spinelli looked over at Elizabeth, then back at Jason, and smiled. Watching their expressions as they stared at each other seemed to have had him frozen on the spot. Suddenly realizing he was the odd man out, he cleared his throat, and started his way up the stairs.

"The Jackal has some aliens to annihilate. If you need me, I'll be in my oh-so-pink room."

He bows not-so gracefully, and bounds up the stairs, a spring in his step.T

he two of them stood there, their gazes not moving from each other.Finally, after a deep breathe, Elizabeth turns and closes the door, leaning against it as if to give her some support. Willing her courage to stay with her, she turns back around and walks over to the couch, sitting down with her elbows leaning on her legs.

Jason watched her the whole way, his eyes never moving from her frame. He rubbed his hands nervously over his pockets and went to sit down next to her, their knees almost touching.Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"What...um, what did you hear?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Everything."

Jason closed his eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Oh."

When he opened them again, she was still looking at him, a smile still on her face.

"I came by to welcome you home. I also wanted to let you know something else."

"What's that?"

"I told Lucky the truth. I told him that you were Jake's father."

Jason felt like he was hit with a freight train. She told the truth? Why would she do that? A surge of hope ran through his body.

"I left him. I told him I wasn't in love with him, and that I couldn't stay with him anymore."

Jason felt his whole body warm. He blinked several times, trying to wrap his mind around everything she was saying."

So-so you are free?"

She shrugged, "Not exactly."

Jason nodded, "Well yeah, there's the divorce-"

She stopped him by grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, well I'm getting an annulment because I was still eligible, "she paused, hoping he'd get the meaning behind that, "but also because...well, I'm only free when I'm with you."

Jason's heart felt as though it was going to burst out of his chest. His breathing was shallow and the tears that had been threatening to fall from his eyes suddenly betrayed him, sliding down his cheek. He looked at her again, her eyes boring into his. Her hand reaches up, caressing his cheek, a smile wide on her face as she spoke.

"I love you too. I want us. I want our family. I know I don't deserve-"

He quite effectively cut her off, kissing her with all the love and passion he had.

The end. Or not?


End file.
